A structural improvement of earphone signal cord, involving mainly a layer of fabric structure that is woven in a Chinese-knot style to coat the conductive wire of an input plug, the input plug is then coated and fixed by a wooden sleeve, the other end of the conductive wire is fixed in a wooden casing that contains a speaker, thereby the fabric structure will increase the strength of the conductive wire to prevent it from being pulled apart, or from twisting or deformation of the conductive wire.
Conventionally, the conductive wire in a superior-quality earphone applied to the connection to a hifi equipment is generally made of spiral PU coils, in actual application, however, said spiral PU coil can be freely extended or retracted to suit the position of the user, but because of its spiral configuration, it would often be twisted in application, resulting in inconveniences.
We have also seen a regular conductive wire used as a connection cord, which will not be twisted, but since it has to be coiled for storage purpose, the conductive wire will often be folded and curled up, resulting in distorted appearance of the conductive wire which becomes not so pleasing to the eye; and, said conductive wire is generally made of copper wire coated by an insulating covering, lacking the flexibility of the above spiral PU coil, resulting in frequent pulling apart at the joint of the conductive wire due to forceful pulling, or misconnection that is caused by forceful pulling, therefore, it does involve some inconveniences.
As mentioned above, the conventional PU coil for a regular earphone can be easily twisted due to its spiral shape, resulting in inconveniences in actual application; while a regular straight-line conductive wire lacking flexibility when it is subjected to pulling force would often be pulled apart, or resulting to misconnection due to the pulling force; in view of the above shortcomings, the inventor has devoted in the research and has finally designed a conductive wire to be connected to an earphone, by coating the conductive wire of an input plug with a Chinese-knot style fabric structure, the input plug is then coated and fixed by a wooden sleeve, the other end of the conductive wire is fitted inside a wooden casing, inside the wooden casing is fitted a speaker, and on the wooden casing is a hole unit, so the fabric structure outside the conductive wire will be fixed into the hole unit; with the aforementioned construction, since the conductive wire is coated by a layer of fabric structure, said fabric structure will serve to increase the strength of the conductive wire to prevent it from being pulled apart, or from being twisted or deformed, so that its appearance can be maintained after extended use.